It is known to include security devices in a telecommunications network and security applications on user devices to detect threats. However, security devices and security applications as currently known can and will only detect threats on a per User Device basis or some other granular form. They don't have the capability or technology to determine whether such specific threats, especially the combined effect of such threats can endanger an entire telecommunications network.